Training With MiniDimitri
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: When Dimirti is out one morning for extra shifts, Aqua takes his place for a day. Aqua can sure cook up fun when it comes to training. ONE-SHOT. Rated T for some mild language. After book 1. ENJOY!


**Hello, peoples! Okay, so, I have no idea where this came from. It's just a random little ONE-SHOT. Okay, so, Dimitri is out because he needed to take an extra shift. So Aqua steps in for him in today's training session. But Aqua is, as you know, different from her cousin. She makes stuff a bit more fun. This is after Vampire Academy, the first book. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: Sigh. Yes, it is true. I am not Richelle Mead. Double Sigh.**

Training With Mini Dimitri

I woke up at 6:30am (vampire time) and mentally cussed myself out at the fact that I would be late for training _again._ I sighed and got up, taking a quick shower, raking a brush through my hair, and getting into a red tank top and white sweat pants.

I rushed out, grabbing my bag on the way out. Once at the gym doors, I slowed to a walk and stepped in, readying for a Zen lesson from the big bad Russian, otherwise known as Dimitri Belicov. What I didn't expect was to find Dimitri's younger cousin, Aqua, sleeping on the mats. Her brown, blue, and blond curls were scattered around her head. Her small figure was curled into a ball and she was hugging a teddy bear to her chest. She looked like a little kid, though she was 21. I smiled and walked around her to start my stretches, making sure to stay as quiet as possible.

I was doing sit ups when she woke up. She sat up and blinked a little. She looked around and saw me on the ground, halfway through a sit up. She smiled hugely.

"Hey, Rose. How long have you been here?" she asked, getting up. That girl has so much energy, it is almost scary.

"Not long. Probably about, ey, 15 minutes. Where's Dimitri?" I asked, standing up.

"Lover boy's got an extra shift, so today I'm you Russian badass," she said and laughed. It was really easy to forget that she was Russian, considering that she has no trace of an accent.

"Cool. So, what are we doing first, Dimitriette?" I asked.

"I was thinking gymnastics," she said, smiling.

"I like you. Dimitri never gives me anything fun to do," I said.

"I figured. He never did with me, either, though I'm sure he is much harder on you," she said. "Typical Dimitri." She walked over to a bar that rose several feet above her head. I walked next to her. "Okay, so first I want you to do a handstand on this bar. I'll demonstrate." She jumped up and grabbed hold of the bar. She pulled up to about mid-stomach and rolled so that she was horizontal. Then she lifted her legs so that they were strait in the air. She held her balance and then dropped down so that she was back to the beginning. She pulled her legs up on top of the bar, and then brought the rest of her body up with them. She was now in a sitting position, both hands holding on to the bar. She smiled down at me. "Your turn," she said.

I tried to imitate her, but fell back onto the mats when I tried pulling myself up. On the second try, I went all the way around when I tried to go horizontal. On the third try, I got it, but had some balance issues. Aqua stood up on the bar with the grace of a swan and held my legs up straight. It took a little while, but I finally got it. She let go and I kept steady.

"Good job, Rose," she complimented, smiling. I swung my legs forward to get down and landed on my feet. Aqua sat back down on the bar and then hung upside down by her legs.

I went over to my bag behind Aqua to get my water bottle and when I turned around, I noticed 6 little black Xs made out of crossing lightning bolts on Aqua's neck. I seriously didn't know Aqua, who is a princess, had _molnija_ marks.

"Wow," I said, touching the tattoos. "Does it run in your family to be this badass?" She giggled.

"Yeah, it does. Did he tell you the story about him and his dad?" she said.

"Yeah, the one about him beating the living crap out of his father. Yup, I've heard," I said.

"Plus, Viktoria is pretty tough," she said.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked. I don't recall Dimitri using that name.

"Dimitri's little sister. He didn't tell you about her?" Aqua said, raising an eye brow. That seriously made her look like Dimitri. And now that she mentioned it, I did remember Dimitri telling me about his little sister.

"Oh, now I remember," I said. "He said she's his favorite sister."

"That's our Vikki," she said proudly. "She's training to be a Guardian."

"That's nice. We need some more girls," I said.

"Okay, let's move on." She clapped her hands together. "Let's spar." I instantly got scared. Not for her, but for me because 1) she was trained by Dimitri Belicov and 2) she has part Moroi, part Strigoi, and part human genes, so she is extra strong, fast, and agile from the Strigoi genes, has great reflexes from the Moroi genes, and has even more strength added to the Strigoi strength from the human genes. She was scary.

She saw the look on my face and laughed. "Don't worry, Rose, I'll go easy on you," she said, smiling. She walked over to an iPod dock on the floor and turned it on. The first song to come booming from the speakers was "Get Like Me" by School Gyrls. Aqua smiled and went onto the center mat and got into a fighting crouch.

"Ready, Hathaway?" she said as I joined her and got into an identical position. I smirked.

"Bring it on, Belicov," I said.

"Gladly. Oh, and I'm not going to use my Strigoi speed, but don't get cocky, I'm still fast," she said. She made the first move, landing a blow on the side of my head.

"Oh, now it's on," I said, charging. I went for a punch to the gut, but she dodged it and landed roundhouse kick on my hip. It hurt like hell.

"Rose, you need to learn to kill a Strigoi, which means I'm perfect for the job. Now, fight like Lissa's life depends on it, which it will someday," she said, sounding a lot like Dimitri. That snapped me into action. I struck out and landed a clean blow to her jaw. She stumbled back some. I kicked her in the chest before she could recover. She fell and the breath was knocked right out of her. I jumped on her and placed my hand where her heart is.

"Dead," I said and got up, offering a hand to help her up.

"See, I knew you could do it. If you can take me down, you can take down anyone, even Dimitri," she complimented, taking my hand and hauling herself up. "Now, shall we try _with_ the speed?" I nodded eagerly. The next song came on, "I Can Transform Ya" by Chris Brown featuring Lil' Wayne and Swiss Beatz. We got back into defensive poses and this time I made the first move, aiming for her head. She was gone in a second. Someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, successfully elbowing Aqua in the gut. She doubled over and I took the chance to punch her in the head. She fell to the floor and I went on top of her. I aimed my hand for her heart, but she put her feet on my stomach and pushed me off of her. I landed on my feet and came back at her. I went to kick her feet from under her, but she jumped before our legs could connect. She landed behind me and put me in a headlock.

"Rule 1: Never spar with me," her cheerful voice said into my ear. I grabbed her head from behind me and brought t forward. She flipped over my shoulder and onto her back. She was breathless for a couple seconds and I took that time to "stake" her.

"You're dead," I proclaimed, doing a touchdown dance. Aqua laughed and got up.

"Come on, Ochocinco," she said. "How about 5 more rounds? And you don't leave until you have killed me in each one."

"Bring it on." We sparred for about a half an hour, me learning her every move. By the end, I still had about 15 minutes until I had to go to Stan's class, so we just stayed in the gym, dancing like maniacs to Aqua's iPod. We were flinging our hair around when Taylor Swift said "I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car," in the song "Our Song". We actually kissed in the song "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha. It was so fun and comfortably with Aqua. When "Jerk" by New Boyz came on, we started to Jerk like there was no tomorrow. Then "Ladies Choice" by Zac Efron from Hairspray came on and, due to Lissa forcing us to watch it when I got off of house arrest, we knew the dance by heart. About halfway through, we heard a muffled chuckle. I looked at the doors to find Dimitri with his hand over this mouth to stop from laughing.

"Hey, Comrade. You want to join us?" I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you two do _any_ training today?" he asked.

"I'm hurt, Dimitri," Aqua said in mock hurt, putting a hand on her chest. "You actually think I would deprive Rose of her training? I simply made it more fun, unlike _some_ Russians." She glared at him. Now both of us were holding in laughter.

"I'm sorry, vaduh," Dimitri said. She punched him in the arm.

"Will that agreement we made when we were kids ever stay locked in your little pea brain?" Aqua said and sighed exasperatedly. "What will I do with you, Dimka?"

"What's Dimka mean?" I asked.

"It's the Russian nickname for Dimitri. But you could also call him 'Glupyĭ' (pronounced 'glue-pee')," Aqua said, smiling.

"And what does Glupyĭ mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She giggled. "It means 'stupid'," she said. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Now that you have discussed my many nicknames, how about you tell me what you did today?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, first of all, I did me stretches," I started. "Then Aqua taught me how to do a handstand on the gymnastics bar. Then we sparred. They each were about 5 minutes long, sometimes longer. We sparred 7 times, only one without the Strigoi speed. Then after that, we just had fun. Oh, wait, that's a foreign concept for you, isn't it?" I said smartly.

"Ignoring that, it sounds like you had a very productive day. Rose, why couldn't you beat me, but you could beat Aqua?" Dimitri said curiously. "I mean, she's faster _and_ stronger than me. You should be able to take me down easy."

"Well, you see, Aqua didn't practically trample me with stuff like you do, which left me less stiff and sore prior to sparring. Therefore, I was able to fight more comfortably," I said.

"Hear that, Dimka? I'm a better teacher to _your_ student, and I'm not even enrolled into college yet. Beat that, sucker," Aqua gloated. I laughed at her.

"The girl's right. She's honestly the better teacher. Plus, she's one of my closest friends, we're more comfortably fighting, since we're so tight," I said, putting my arm around Aqua's shoulders.

"Oh, really? So what, other than that, made it easier?" Dimitri asked.

"She put fun into it. Like, for instance, playing upbeat music that's from _this_ century and _this_ country," I said.

"Wasn't 'Ladies Choice' from the 60s?" Dimitri pointed out.

"No, 'cause this is one is from 2007 by Zac Efron, Glupyĭ," I said, trying out the new nickname.

"Whatever, Rose, just whatever. Classes start in a couple minutes, so hurry up," Dimitri said, shoving me toward the door.

"Okay, Dimitri. Oh, and, just so you know, Aqua called you Lover Boy," I said and ran out the door, grabbing my bag. I ran to my room and threw my bag in, slamming it shut and running to the main building. When I got there, the door was shut and Stan was getting ready for another day. No one but him was in the classroom, and only a couple students were in the halls.

"That son of a..." I mumbled, realizing that Dimitri had rushed me out so that I would be early. I am so getting back at him for this. Just then, a shadow cast around me, a shadow so big, it could only belong to one person.

"Surprise, Roza," Dimitri said from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Rule 1: Don't mess with me. You _will_ pay for this, Dimitri," I said, turning around, but not too late to see the horrified expression on his face. I smiled to myself, thinking about what prank I could play on my favorite person. Maybe a little something that has to do with underwear, love notes, and Kirova. Oh, yes, I am an evil person. But I always look hot at the same time. *evil laugh*

**Okay, so, this turned out shorter than I planned, but I couldn't think of anything else. But nice end, right? If I get enough reviews, I might just add one more chappie about Rose's prank on Dimitri. It'll end up being short, but it would be fun. So, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Review like the guys in white and carry needles are after you and only your reviews can save you from having to wear the tacky white jacket while hugging yourself in a little padded room! Okay, so that was going a bit far, but I had to do it. 'Kay, so love you all! Peace out homies!**

**Love,  
Princess Aquamarine Ozera**


End file.
